


Taken Over

by silentdescant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode Tag, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not quite right, and Sam's getting worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Over

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for tonight's new ep, 9.16 "Blade Runners". This isn't as kinky as I meant it to be. Episode spoilers, obviously.

Sam gets fed up of traveling around one in the morning, and he points out a suitable motel. They’re still half a day from home, and he’s aching from the slices and abrasions on his body. He can see that Dean’s tired, too; his brother’s staring out the windshield with a dead, half-lidded expression that scares Sam a little, and not just because he’s worried Dean will run them off the road.

Dean pulls into the motel parking lot without so much as a word, and he checks them in without consulting Sam. It’s a little strange for him to be so silent, but Sam lets it slide.

When they’re in the room, Sam sighs heavily and strips off his jacket and over-shirt. The cut on his chest might need stitches. He hopes they still have the first aid kit in the car.

He turns around and finds Dean standing at the door, like he hasn’t moved since they walked in.

“Dean?” he asks carefully.

It takes a few seconds for Dean’s eyes to track around the room and land on Sam.

“Why don’t you get some rest,” Sam suggests. “I’m gonna grab some stuff from the car. Are you okay?”

Something shakes loose inside Dean and he looks, for a brief flash of a moment, normal. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Sam replies skeptically. “Just… wait here for a sec.”

Sam gets everything he could possibly need from the trunk and goes back into the room to see Dean sitting very still on the edge of one of the beds.

“Seriously, are you okay?”

“Somethin’ happened…” Dean starts, his voice low. “He did something to me.”

Sam immediately goes to his brother’s side, perching on the bed opposite. “Tell me.”

“He did something, some kind of magic…” Dean meets Sam’s eyes. “I couldn’t resist.”

“You couldn’t resist what?”

“He took over. It was like… Like I wasn’t in control.” Dean’s gaze skitters away and Sam’s blood runs cold. He knows that feeling, has experienced it too many times, that sensation of another being in his body, controlling him like a puppet.

“Are you…”

“I’m _fine_ , Sam,” Dean growls. “He just wanted me for his fucking zoo.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“He wanted to… keep me. As some kind of pet. A matched set with that stupid blade. And he did something to me so I wouldn’t fight. He chained me up while I was still conscious, Sam. He made me stop moving. He made me stop resisting. He said…”

“He said what?” Sam asks slowly.

“He said he was taking away my will. But it wore off. It had to. I fought him. I _killed_ him.”

Sam thinks of the way Dean wordlessly drove into the motel parking lot, and how he stood by the door like he was waiting for instruction. Sam thinks of how he got Dean to start talking, the words he’d used. Sam thinks of the way Dean dropped that blade tonight, after Sam told him to.

“Are you sure it wore off?” he asks.

The look Dean gives Sam isn’t one that reassures him. His eyes are dull and still strangely half-lidded, his mouth twisted into a heartbroken frown.

“It was the Mark,” Sam says. “It had some kind of effect on you, that’s all it was.”

“It wasn’t the Mark,” Dean replies. “That was… different. Another not-good thing. But I can deal with that. I expected that. It’s this… this magic shit. I can’t… I can’t wrap my head around it, Sam.”

“Alright,” Sam says, hoping he comes across as comforting. “Alright, just… get some rest. Maybe you’ll feel better tomorrow. And we can look up whatever magic he used, make sure it’s reversible next time.”

“There ain’t gonna be a next time.”

“You’re damn well right about that,” Sam mutters. “Just go to sleep, Dean.”

Dean kicks off his shoes and lies down, obedient and quiet. Within minutes, Dean’s asleep, and Sam’s more worried than ever.


End file.
